videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Konga
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2014-09-05}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Nintendo Optical Disc |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = Donkey Konga 2}} ist ein Musik-Spiel aus dem Hause Nintendo und eines der vielen Donkey Kong-Games. Dies jedoch kein Spiel der DK-Hauptreihe, sondern ein sogenanntes Spin-off-Game. Gameplay Story Donkey Kong und Diddy Kong finden zwei Fässer und entscheiden, es zu Cranky Kong zu bringen, der diesbezüglich Nachforschungen anstellen soll. Dieser offenbart ihnen, dass es sich hier um ein Bongo-Set handelt. Die Finder versuchen daraufhin, sie zu spielen, versagen aber jämmerlich. Donkey Kong fängt, wenn Diddy schlecht spielt, zu Klatschen an, was zur Folge hat, dass die Bongos zu leuchten beginnen. Cranky schließt daraus, dass diese Bongos magisch sind und die anderen beiden Kongs verlassen Cranky nun und spielen dabei die Bongos. Spielmodi * "Street Performance" ** In diesem Modus kann der Spieler Songs spielen, um Münzen zu verdienen. Diese Münzen können wiederum für verschiedenste Dinge ausgegeben werden. * Challenge ** Hier werden von dem/den Spieler(n) Songs gespielt und es wird gewertet, wie viele Songs sie spielen können. Dabei spielt der Spieler Donkey Kong, ein ev. zweiter Spieler spielt Diddy Kong. Weiters erfolgt die Auswahlt der Songs zufällig. * Battle ** In diesem Modus stehen sich Donkey Kong (S1Note that S1 means "Spieler 1") und Diddy Kong (S2Note that S2 means "Spieler 2") gegenüber. Auch hier werden Songs gespielt, der Schwierigkeitsgrad wird als eine Anzahl an Fässern neben den Song-Titeln dargestellt. * "Jam-Session" ** Eine Jam-Session heißt, dass Donkey und Diddy an Songs üben. Dieser Modus ist für 1 bis 4 Spieler verfügbar. * Primaten-Arcade ** Hier spielen Donkey und Diddy Kong ihre Lieblingsspiele. Diese Spiele sind jedoch zuerst mit den gesammelten Münzen zu erwerben. * DK-Dorf ** Dies ist eine Art Shop, in dem der Spieler mit den gesammelten Münzen Jam-Songs, Minispiele und Sound-Sets käuflich erwerben kann. Hier befindet sich auch die "Hall of Records", die Auflistung der Erfolge (Bestenliste), und auch das Optionen-Menü (das "Electric Hut"). Songs } |title = Songs |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Songs für den japanischen Markt |list1 = * Kaze no La La La (Detektive Conan opening theme) * Mata Aeru Hi Made (Doraemon (1979) ending theme #8) * Kirby! (Kirby: Right Back at Ya! opening theme #1) * Hamutarou tottoko Uta (Tottoko Hamutarou opening theme) * Advance Adventure (Pokémon Advance Generation opening theme #1) * The Galaxy Express 999 (Ginga Tetsudou 999 theme song) * Colors - Utada Hikaru * Momoiro Kata Omoi - Aya Matsuura * Ashita ga Aru sa * Fly High - Ayumi Hamasaki * Shake * Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume * MiniMoni Janken Pyon! - Minimoni * Desire - Jouretsu * Ashita he no Tobira (Ainori opening theme) * Love Somebody (Odoru Daisōsasen ending theme) * We are the One - Bokura ha hitotsu (Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger ending theme) * Hyokkori Youtan Shima (theme song for the TV show of the same name) * Ai no Uta (Pikmin commercial theme song) * Legend of Stafy * Donkey Konga (theme song) * Super Mario Theme (Super Mario Bros. theme song) * Monkey Rap (Donkey Kong 64 theme song) * Mori no Kumasan * Clarinet no Kowashichatta * Okina Furui Tokei * La Bamba * Mambo No. 5 * Mas Que Nada * Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms * Turkish March * Oklahoma Mixer |group2 = Songs für den nordamerikanischen Markt |list2 = * All The Small Things - blink-182 * Bingo * Busy Child - The Crystal Method * Campfire Medley * Dancing in the Street - Martha and the Vandellas * Diddy's Ditties * DK Rap * Donkey Konga Theme * Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms * The Impression That I Get - The Mighty, Mighty Bosstones * I Think I Love You - Kaci * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * The Legend of Zelda Theme * Like Wow - Leslie Carter * The Loco-Motion - Kylie Minogue * Louie Louie - The Kingsmen * Super Mario Theme * On the Road Again - Willie Nelson * Oye Como Va - Santana * Para Los Rumberos - Tito Puente * Pokémon Theme * Right Here, Right Now - Jesus Jones * Rock Lobster - The B-52's * Rock This Town - The Stray Cats * Shining Star - Earth * Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) - Benny Goodman * Stupid Cupid - Patsy Cline * Turkish March * We Will Rock You - Queen * What I Like About You - The Romantics * Whip It - Devo * Wild Thing - The Troggs * You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes |group3 = Songs für den PAL-Release |list3 = * Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa and P!nk * Canned Heat - Jamiroquai * Don't Stop Me Now - Queen * Alright - Supergrass * The Loco-Motion - Kylie Minogue * Dancing in the Street - Martha and the Vandellas * Para Los Rumberos - Tito Puente * Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) - Benny Goodman * You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes * All The Small Things - blink-182 * Oye Como Va - Santana * Louie Louie - The Kingsmen * 99 Red Balloons - Nena * The Impression That I Get - The Mighty * Busy Child - The Crystal Method * Tubthumping - Chumbawamba * I Want You Back - Jackson 5 * Cosmic Girl - Jamiroquai * Richard III - Supergrass * Wild Thing - The Troggs * September - Earth * Back for Good - Take That * Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms * Turkish March * Mario Bros. Theme * Donkey Kong Country Theme * The Legend of Zelda Theme * Rainbow Cruise * Super Smash Bros. Melee Opening * Donkey Konga Theme * DK Rap }} Links Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Donkey Kong Kategorie:Musikspiel Kategorie:GameCube Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:2004